


Na raty

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, trochę fluffu, zazdrosny Steve
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Stephen flirtuje, Steve jest zazdrosny, Buck nie wie, czy śmiać się, czy płakać, a Tony po raz kolejny trafia na okładki, tym razem jednak nie z własnej winy.





	Na raty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [On installments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112520) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



> Po premierze najnowszej części Avenges w fandomie zaistniało ciekawe zjawisko, a mianowicie wyścig o względy Tony'ego pomiędzy Rogersem, Strange'em i Quillem. I wygląda na to, że Cap zaczyna ten wyścig przegrywać, więc postanowiłam mu pomóc, bo mimo wszystko lubię Stony ;)

W siedzibie S.H.I.E.L.D. było jeszcze tłoczniej i gwarniej niż zazwyczaj, gdyż w największej sali konferencyjnej odbywał się bankiet. Postanowiono uczcić w ten sposób spektakularny sukces, jakim było pokonanie Thanosa i przywrócenie wszechświata do porządku. Byli tu wszyscy, którzy mieli jakikolwiek wkład w walkę z Szalonym Tytanem. Ludzie przechadzali się lub stali w niewielkich grupkach. Powszechne zainteresowanie wzbudzała załoga Petera Quilla, a w szczególności Groot i Rocket. Nick Fury rozmawiał z Natashą i Clintem, a Thor i Sam Wilson okupowali barek z alkoholami. Natomiast Tony Stark, który w takich sytuacjach zazwyczaj był w centrum całego zamieszania – lub wręcz stanowił jego źródło – stał gdzieś na uboczu pogrążony w cichej rozmowie ze Stephenem Strange’em. Od godziny. Najwyraźniej dobrze się przy tym bawił zważywszy na uśmiech błąkający się po jego wargach. A hałas w sali wcale nie był tak duży, żeby musieli stać tak blisko siebie!

\- Steve, jeśli zaczniesz zgrzytać zębami choć trochę głośniej, to zagłuszysz muzykę – Bucky uprzejmie zwrócił uwagę swojemu przyjacielowi.  
\- Wcale nie zgrzytam zębami – warknął Rogers zgrzytając zębami.  
\- Zgrzytasz. A jeśli twój wzrok mógłby zabijać, to doktor Strange już od godziny leżałby trupem. 

Steve zignorował docinki Bucky’ego. Pomyślałby kto, że coś takiego jak uratowanie wszechświata powinno być dobrym powodem do puszczenia w niepamięć pewnych nieporozumień z przeszłości, ale wyglądało na to, że Tony Stark nie ma zamiaru tak łatwo zapomnieć o swojej urażonej dumie. No dobra, może miał trochę racji, a Steve’a za bardzo poniosło, ale przecież znów walczyli ramię w ramię, a to chyba coś znaczy, prawda? Ale nie – od pierdolonej godziny Tony nie odrywał oczu od Strange’a i ani razu nie spojrzał w kierunku Rogersa. Nawet nie dał po sobie poznać, że go zauważył. Od samego początku bankietu zachowywał wobec niego uprzejmą oziębłość. Steve nie pozostał mu dłużny, chociaż w środku gotował się ze złości. To już nawet nie była zwykła rozmowa, bo Strange zwyczajnie flirtował z Tonym. A Tony cholerny Stark nie pozostawał na to obojętny. Steve nawet z drugiego końca sali widział, jak strzela oczami ku czarodziejowi. To, że był przeciętnego wzrostu w tym wypadku było tylko atutem, bo spojrzenie, jakie rzucał spod rzęs, rozkładało na łopatki absolutnie każdego rozmówcę. Steve coś o tym wiedział, bo nie raz zapominał języka w gębie, kiedy Tony wlepiał w niego swoje wielkie, brązowe ślepia. 

\- Steve – Bucky naprawdę zaczął niepokoić się o przyjaciela, który wściekłym wzrokiem przeszywał rozmawiających mężczyzn.  
\- Co? – burknął Rogers, nie odwracając wzroku.  
\- Steve, popatrz na mnie – Barnes złapał go za ramię i zmusił, by odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Masz zamiar tylko tak stać gapiąc się na nich i roztaczając wokół morderczą aurę?  
\- A co innego mogę zrobić?  
\- Stary, starczyło ci odwagi, by walczyć _przeciwko_ Tony’emu i omal się przy tym wzajemnie nie pozabijać. Przez parę lat byłeś wyjętym spod prawa uciekinierem, a nie dalej jak kilka dni temu bez wahania rzuciłeś się na być może najpotężniejszą istotę w kosmosie, więc nie wmawiaj mi teraz, że boisz się do niego zagadać.  
\- Nie boje się – Steve mimo wszystko jakby lekko oklapł – ale co, jeśli on nie zechce ze mną rozmawiać?  
\- Chłopie, ile ty masz lat?! – Bucky był już na poły zirytowany, a na poły rozbawiony zachowaniem przyjaciela. – Jeśli czegoś nie zrobisz, to w końcu ktoś sprzątnie ci go sprzed nosa. I to niebawem.

Spojrzeli w kierunku Tony’ego i Stephena, którzy stali chyba jeszcze bliżej siebie niż poprzednio. Strange pochylał się właśnie nad uchem swojego rozmówcy i mówił mu coś z rozbawioną miną. Kiedy skończył Stark wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a czarodziej przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Skraj jego peleryny ocierał się o udo Tony’ego jak nachalny kot domagający się pieszczot. W pewnym momencie Stephen sięgnął i jakby od niechcenia poprawił Tony’emu spinkę przy krawacie. Steve uznał, że tego już za wiele. 

\- Potrzymaj mi drinka – powiedział i wcisnął swoją szklankę w dłoń Bucky’ego. Stanowczym krokiem ruszył przez salę, a ludzie rozstępowali się przed nim jak morze przed dziobem statku. _Coś_ zdecydowanie z tym zrobi, a jeżeli wywoła przy tym kolejną wojnę, to trudno.  
\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mam coś do powiedzenia Tony’emu – powiedział uprzejmym, ale trochę wyzywającym tonem, jakby tylko czekał, aż któryś z pozostałej dwójki się sprzeciwi.  
\- Słucham, kapitanie Rogers? – głos Tony’ego wyrażał uprzejme zainteresowanie, ale pod maską obojętności Steve dostrzegł pewien niepokój. Odwrócił się od Strange’a, zupełnie nie przejmując się jego urażonym burczeniem, bo Tony w końcu, po tak nieznośnie długim czasie, patrzył wprost na niego.  
\- Anthony Starku, jesteś kompletnym kretynem i kocham cię na zabój – oświadczył Steve i zanim osłupiały Tony miał szansę coś powiedzieć złapał go, przegiął przez ramię i mocno pocałował. 

Czas stanął w miejscu, a przynajmniej Steve odniósł takie wrażenie. Wreszcie! Wreszcie znów całował Tony’ego, a jego usta miały dla niego smak ambrozji. Nie miał pojęcia, czy minęło ledwie kilka sekund, czy może parę godzin, ale w końcu spięte ciało Starka odprężało się w jego ramionach i Tony objął go mocno, oddając pocałunek. 

Kiedy nareszcie oderwali się od siebie na sali panowała idealna cisza. Większość gości wyglądała na pogrążonych w głębokim szoku. Po jakiejś pół minucie zaczęły rozlegać się pierwsze nieśmiałe brawa i gratulacje, aż wreszcie wybuchła prawdziwa owacja. Clint zagwizdał głośno na palcach, a Natasha pokazała uniesione kciuki. Bucky stał pod ścianą i uśmiechał się z satysfakcją. Zewsząd błyskały flesze.

\- No, to pierwsze strony wszystkich jutrzejszych gazet są nasze – stwierdził Steve.  
\- Chyba nie myślisz, że coś takiego wystarczy jako zadośćuczynienie za moje straty moralne? – droczył się Tony, chociaż zarumienione policzki i lekko nieprzytomny wzrok świadczyło o zgoła innych odczuciach.  
\- Ty nie masz moralności, która mogłaby doznać jakiejkolwiek straty – odparował Rogers. – To jednakże powinno zostać zaliczone na poczet rekompensaty.  
\- Jakiej rekompensaty? – dopytywał się Stark, więc Steve pochylił się i dłuższą chwilę szeptał mu do ucha. Kiedy skończył policzki Tony’ego nabrały jeszcze intensywniejszej barwy. – Rozłożę ci to na raty. Na bardzo wiele rat. Spłacanie możesz zacząć już dziś. Nalegam.


End file.
